


Breaking Point

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: They're all in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Summary: Sam is tired and needs Nikki to look after Dream and the prison.
Kudos: 18





	Breaking Point

"I think that's the last of it" Sam sighed as he and the pink-haired woman walked out of the hallway and into the main entrance hall.

Nikki was still stunned by the intricacies of it all. "So this is the whole prison?"

Sam nodded.

"And you built this all yourself?"

Sam nodded again.

"Listen," he said to Nikki in his monotone voice as he walked behind the counter, "Dream is a dangerous man, never give him anything more than his potatoes every day."

Nikki listened to him as he dug something out of the chest behind him. He pulled out an axe, dropping it on the table in between him and Nikki. "This is yours," he said sternly, "use it with caution."

The new warden picked it up, reading the words etched on the handle: _The Warden's Will_

"Welp, guess I'm gonna head out," he told her, "do you have any other questions?"

Nikki had a thousand but she knew Sam wanted time off and she didn't wanna keep him there any longer, so she just shook her head. "I have it all handled here Sam, go get some rest!"

Sam smiled as he walked through the portal. "Thank you Nikki!"

 _So this is it_ she thought to herself, _just me and some psychopath locked in a prison with only a few thousand walls and doors separating us._

She looked at the clock, striking noon as soon as she looked at it. _Meal time_ she thought to herself as she walked through the prison, a plate full of raw potatoes in her hand. Before she entered the first door, she thought to herself _what if I misremember one of the locking mechanisms and I'm trapped in here until Sam gets back?_ She took a full stack of potatoes just in case and walked through the first door.

Even though Sam had just shown her the full prison and all the inner workings of it, Nikki still forgot the chilling emptiness of it. The silence was deafening and she could hear the lava over her head, protected only by multiple layers of polished Blackstone.

As she walked through the prison she was left only with her thoughts and one kept coming up: _How am I gonna kill Tommy?_

He seemed to always have someone by his side whether it be Tubbo or Ranboo or Foolish. He was never alone not to mention he was good at pvp. It would be hard for her to find him in a secluded area to finally off him for his crimes. _We'll cross that bridge when we get there._

She pulled levers and pushed all the right buttons before entering the water hole, leading her to the final wall of lava, the only thing separating Dream from being able to escape into the outside world. The sounds of pistons comforted her as she waited for the lava to part.

**Do not talk to Dream**

Sam's words rang in her head, beating her across the skull as the lava parted. She stepped onto the Redstone contraption just like Sam showed her. The sound of the pistons and the lava was ten times more threatening now that she was in the presence of the man himself.

"Hello," the prisoner said calmly, "I didn't expect to see you here, where's the other guy?"

Nikki said nothing as she set the potatoes in front of him on the floor.

As she was walking onto the Redstone contraption, Dream called out to her. "Did you know Tommy comes to visit?"

Nikki stopped in her tracks, walking off the Redstone thing and back onto the cell. She refused to tell Dream anything but her continued presence and hard glare was a sign she wanted to hear more.

"He visits every Thursday, isn't that sweet?" he took a bite of his potato, "you know, I think he's a good kid. He's given me stuff to do in this cell and it's actually kept me quite entertained."

Nikki didn't want to entertain this idea that Dream had control over her. Somehow he learned that she wanted to kill Tommy and that gave him leverage over her. She walked onto the platform and into the lava, catching on fire a little bit but her Fire Protection Five made it hard to harm her.

As she drifted away, she could still hear Dream as if he was still talking to her. "I could help you kill him if you want, I know his every weakness and every strength, I've killed him twice you know!"

 _I'm not gonna be his pawn I'm not gonna be his pawn I'm not gonna be his pawn_ she kept repeating to herself.

His words finally stopped as the lava closed in behind her and she walked out of the prison and into the main hall, killing a couple skeletons and creepers on the way.

She stood at her desk in silence, thinking about how to get revenge on Tommy and how worth it it would be. _Is getting revenge on Tommy worth setting Dream free?_


End file.
